Como Alicia A través del Espejo Debería Haber Terminado
by K-ritoAxle
Summary: Una divertida parodia de algunas escenas de ATTLG, inspirado en los cortos animados de Como Debería Haber Terminado de Hishe ¡Disfrútenlo!


Como Alicia a través del Espejo Debería Haber Terminado

Escena de Alicia en el Maravilla

Alicia: ¡Línea Recta! ¡Velas extendidas! (Observa desde su catalejo. Se ve extrañanda) ¿Sombrerero?

Jack Sparrow(Con el ceño fruncido): Película Equivocada.

 _ **Adelantar**_

Escena en la Casa del Sombrerero.

El Sombrerero se deblita

Alicia: (Ayudándolo): ¡Sombrerero, no estás bien! ¿En qué te ayudo?

Sombrerero: ¡Eso, Alicia! ¡Tú puedes ayudarme a recuperar a mi familia!

Alicia _:_ Pero, Sombrerero, tu familia fallecio, hace mucho, tú mismo me lo dijiste. Nadie los puede recuperar

Somrebrerero _:_ Nadie más que tú.

Alicia (Frunce el ceño, se retira, sale de la casa y ve a sus amigos): Oigan, ¿les molesta si me vaya al mundo real con el Sombrerero? Creo que ya sé como solucionar su problema.

Escena improvisada del manicomio:

Alicia (al doctor Bennet _)_ : ¡De por sí esta bien loco, ha estado alucinando que su familia sigue viva cuando en realidad lleva años muerta!

Sombrerero: (atado a una camilla, enojado): ¡Alicia, no es justo, eso no es de amigos!

 _ **Adelantar**_

Escena en la sala del Tiempo.

Tiempo: ¿Quieres que te preste la Cronoesfera? ¿Desintegrar la historia?

Alicia: Sí.

Tiempo: La Cronoesfera le da poder al Gran Reloj.

Alicia: Pero la necesito, sin ella no puedo salvar al Sombrerero.

Tiempo (Pensativo): Creo que hay otra forma para que puedas viajar en el tiempo.

Alicia: ¿Cuál?

Sale el DeLorean de Volver al Futuro despegando

Alicia(Manejando el DeLorean, emocionada _)_ : ¡WOOHOOO!

 _ **Adelantar**_

Escena del Sombrerero y Zanik peleando.

Sombrerero: Solamente me reí padre, no lo pude evitar, tenía la cabeza enorme.

Zanik: ¡Hiciste que la Princesa perdiera la corona! ¿Sabes lo que significa para nosotros?

Sombrerero (Pensativo): ¿Y por que no mejor utilizamos el repuesto?

Zanik: ¿Cuál repuesto?

Escena improvisada.

Zanik le pone a Iracebeth una corona más grande que le entra bien.

Sombrerero (sonriendo): ¿Ves padre? Al ver que la corona que hiciste le quedaba pequeña, decidí hacer esta más grande y que le entre a la Princesa.

Zanik (orgulloso): Tienes razón, hijo (toma al Sombrerero del hombro) Ahora veo que eres un Sombrerero digno del apellido Hightopp.

Sombrerero: ¡De lujo!

Reina Roja (Feliz) ¡ Muchas gracias, Sombrerero!, ya se salvaron, estaba pensando mandar al Jabberwocky a matarlos como venganza.

Sombrerero y Zanik (espantados): ¡¿QUÉ?!

Alicia (aliviada): ¡Uff, qué bueno!

 _ **Adelantar**_

Escena de la tienda de Zanik con el Sombrerero cuando era niño.

Sombrerero niño: ¡Papá, mira, una cliente con cabeza bonita, yo la traje!

Alicia (a Zanik): Buenas tardes, señor Hightopp.

Zanik (con el ceño fruncido): Niña, yo no soy el padre de ese chamaco (apunta a su lado derecho) es él.

Alicia observa, extrañada.

Sombrerero de niño: ¿Verdad que tiene bonita su cabeza, papá?

Sombrerero de niño en brazos de Gollum de El Señor de los Anillos.

Gollum: ¡Sí! ¡Es muy bonita como la tuya, mi precioso!

 _ **Adelantar**_

Escena de Reina Blanca de niña robando la Tarta.

Mirana corre con la Tarta, alguien pone un pie en el camino haciéndola caer. Era Alicia.

 _Mirana de niña (Cayendo)_ : ¡AHHA!

Alicia (agarrando la tarta): ¡Es muy malo robar!

Mirana de niña (adolorida): Lo siento.

Alicia (tomando a Mirana de niña en el brazo): Ahora, devuélvele l tarta a tu mamá y pídele perdón.

Mirana de niña (Siendo jalada por Alicia): ¡Demonios!

Escena del Día Horuvendush

El Jabberwocky vuela hacia los Hightopp, Zanik protege a su familia, hasta que llega Alicia con su armadura y la Espada Vórpica.

Alicia (Decapitando al Jabberwocky): ¡Te cortaré la cabeza!

El Jabberwocky muere.

Zanik (impresionado): Pero, ¿qué?...¿cómo?

Alicia: Yo soy la que iba a matar al Jabberwocky.

Reina Roja: ¡Oh, demonios!

 _ **Adelantar**_

Escena del Sombrerero recuperándose

Sombrerero: Pero, ¿si mi familia está viva, por qué no ha vuelto?

Alicia: Porque fueron cautivos de la única persona tan cruel para apresarlos por todos estos años.

Sombrerero: (recuperando su color): ¡Imensa Cabezota!

Escena improvisada: La Reina Roja colgada de cabeza en el techo de la casa del Sombrerero.

Sombrerero (sujetándo a la Reina Roja desde el tobillo amenazándola en tirarla): ¿Usted tiene a mi familia, Reina Roja? ¿eh?

Reina Roja: ¡Sí!

Sombrerero: Digo, la perdono por mandar al Jabberwocky a matarnos, pero debo asegurarme en saber que usted a mantenido mi familia secuestrada, quien la creí muerta por todos estos años.

Reina Roja: ¡Sí, yo los…sí, están vivos…sí, yo los tengo! ¡OK, tú ganas!

Sombrerero: ¡Tú, maniaca traumada!

 _ **Adelantar**_

PERO ASÍ ES COMO DEBERÍA HABER TERMINADO

Escena de la Reinas Roja y Blanca, reconsiliándose.

Reina Roja: ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

Reina Blanca: Lo sé, robé las tartas y mentí al respeto, yo…si hubiera ducho la verdad, nada de esto hubiera pasado y…lo lamento…Si aún no es tarde, ¿puédes perdonarme?

Reina Roja: Es lo único que quería escuchar. Sólo eso.

Sombrerero (interrumpiendo): ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿están diciendo que todos los problemas que vivimos desde la primera película, todo lo que sufrimos, fue a causa de una tarta? ¿Y lo único que la Reina Roja quería era que su hermana le pida perdón?

Reina Roja (buscando qué decir) Aahhhh…pues…¡Sí!

Sombrerero: ¡Bueno! Pero tendrá que ajustar ciertos cabos con…(Muestra a los Hightopp aparecen con armas de fuego y otras cosas para golpear)

Zanik: ¡Estamos libres, es hora de venganza!

La Reina Roja huye despavorida mientras los Hightopp la persiguen enojados.

FIN

Escena de Alicia y el Sombrerero despidiéndose.

Sombrerero: Pero claro, tienes tu propia familia, ¿verdad?

Alicia insiste.

Sombrerero: Es muy importante la familia, sólo tienes una.

Alicia: Oh, Sombrerero, temo no volverte a ver nunca

Zanik (interrumpiendo): Oye, Tarrant, ¿es tu novia?

Sombrerero (volteándo a su padre): ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Padre, qué asco! ¡La conocí cuando era niña!

Alicia (pensativa): De hecho, yo esperaba que un día me dijeras el sí, es que estás que ardes.

Sombrerero (a Alicia) ¡¿QUÉ?! (se retira desinteresado) ¡OK, Alicia, vuelve a tu vida aburrida, adiooos!

OTRO FIN


End file.
